


Through The Dark and The Dawn

by Crazyloststar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3 spoilers, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Not A Fix-It, Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: so with the synthesis ending shep is basically distributed across the entire galaxy, and possibly has been indoctrinated by the reapers, so she's basically been turned into a galactic indoctrination virus making all organics part synthetic and vice versa. D:</p><p>what if she starts kind of... haunting garrus? it could be a creepy 'poor garrus thinks he's going nuts because he keeps seeing/hearing/imagining his dead indoctrinated girlfriend on this planet they've been marooned on', or it could be 'shep is kind of reconstituting herself from the scattered data she got turned into using garrus as a focal point', or whatever but I'm not really looking for a ~happi endo~ at all.</p><p>the indoctrination theory is really fascinating and anon would like to see fic that actually uses the endings as presented (not that fixit fic isn't awesome as well, but there are a lot of those already). anon wants something creepy and for garrus to be kind of tormented and maybe a bit horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Dark and The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [The Road And The Damned by Coheed and Cambria](http://youtu.be/DLpKoZZZCqU)

By the time Garrus had come to, Shepard was already out of sight. The damage caused by Harbinger left few survivors. Those who were still alive were badly injured, saved only by the debris that fell on top of them. 

She had made it in. That was of course what she would have done, no matter the odds. 

_Stubborn to the end._

He couldn’t move. HIs legs were pinned. He felt blood seeping through his armor. He was conscious enough to see the green light though. Felt the energy that went through him, swore he heard his name whispered in that stern but loving tone. 

He knew in that moment that she was gone. 

The Reapers left. Somehow, despite the odds, the Alliance had won. 

But Shepard was gone. 

He felt his body lifted up. Saw the green in the men’s eyes. Saw it reflected on their skin. 

_What has happened._

**

In the makeshift hospital in London, he woke up. Tali was at his side, her suit patched up from her own wounds. 

“What happened?” Garrus managed to choke out. His legs were held together by metal, his body felt like it was on fire. 

Tali reached over and placed a hand on his. 

“They are still trying to figure out the details, but it appears to be some synthetic energy was released. Everyone...everything was affected.”

Garrus looked at their hands. His skin had the faint outlines of microprocessors. 

_Garrus. . ._

He snapped his head up, looking past Tali. 

“What happened to Shepard?” He knew the answer, but had to ask.

Tali kept her head down.

**

The mass relays had been destroyed. They were stuck there, on Earth. It didn’t matter. He had no where he needed to be, and he had broken legs that wouldn’t take him if he did. 

He kept dreaming though. Dreaming Shepard was in the room. He felt her eyes on him, like they had been for so many nights before. 

_Garrus. . ._

He had stopped being surprised at the sound of his name.

“Shepard. . .”

But there would be no response back. There would never be. 

**

They eventually confirmed the synthesis. If Javik had lived, Garrus imagined he would have been livid and tossed himself off a cliff, or into the jaws of a thresher maw. 

He laughed to himself at the thought, and heard her laughter follow it, coming from just behind him.

**

“How do they think this happened?”

“What happened?” Tali responded as they walked slowly around the square. Garrus was on crutches, his legs were healing surprisingly well. 

“The synthesis. How could it happen?”

“They are saying that it would have to be a blending of synthetic and organic life within the crucible. That force drove through the relays. But it’s just a theory.”

_Garrus. . ._

He sighs.

“Do you think it was Shepard?”

“I don’t know if anyone else would have made such a sacrifice.”

He knew she was right. They had been together since the beginning. Shepard would do whatever was necessary to stop the Reapers. To keep them from ever being able to destroy civilization again. 

**

Her eyes were on him, studying him, and her hands were on his hands. He felt her while he slept, every night. But every time he opened his eyes she was not there.

Of course not.

His recovery was swift. They said it was because of the synthesis. 

_Because of Shepard._

**

“Do you hear things at night, when you are alone?”

“Things?”

“You know, noises, things that aren’t there.”

Tali looks up from her book. They are sitting in a park, made as a memorial. Despite the mask, he knows the face she makes. He can see it in the hint of her eyes. 

But she doesn’t say anything. 

_Garrus. . ._

**

He starts to sleep more, waiting for the dreams to come. Waiting for Shepard. Waiting to catch a glimpse of her. 

He feels her all over, where she is pressed against him. But when he brings his hands up to caress the skin he had known so well, there is only emptiness. 

Garrus. . .

He shuts his eyes tight. 

“Please, Shepard. Come back.”

**

The military offers new housing on the outer side of London. They are trying to rebuild, and relocate those who were stranded after the final battle. He doesn’t take the offer. He stays in the hospital, stays in his room. He’s worried she won’t follow. 

Tali tries to get him to leave. He rolls over in the bed and waits for sleep. He hears her say goodbye softly.

He waits for her. He knows she will come back. 

_I hear her. She is coming._


End file.
